<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Lips on My Lips by mellodywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132901">Sweet Lips on My Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites'>mellodywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroat, Erotic Literature, F/M, Masturbation, fucking around in a storage room, librarian!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde’s dirty secret is he loves erotica, and I mean loves it. Wanna know another secret of his? He's in love with the librarian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Lips on My Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm ngl it was quite hard writing an erotica story within a smut lol i just hope it came out okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trip to the library had always been a weekly routine for Clyde. On his day off, he would take a stroll down to his local library and spend a few hours scouring the shelves, picking up a few books to read in his spare time at home or work. However, at first this little routine of his had Clyde coming around once a week, but then it turned into dropping by twice or three times a week, and now he comes whenever he has a spare moment only leaving at closing time on the dot.</p><p>Why? You of course.</p><p>You are the new librarian working at reception, and Clyde had fallen undeniably in love with you.</p><p>Clyde tries not to stare, he really does. His Mama did him good raising him to be a gentleman, but it’s just so <em> hard </em>when you’re standing there looking the way you do. In fact, he had been unintentionally staring at you for so long, he didn’t see the old lady glaring at him. Only when she cleared her throat rather harshly, was Clyde startled from his daydreams. “Can I help you with something young man?” She had her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and waited impatiently for Clyde’s response then glanced down to the book Clyde held in his hand and scowled.</p><p>Following her eyes, Clyde noticed her displeased look at his choice of entertainment. Tensing up, he held the book to his chest and he responded meekly,  “N-no I’m okay. Thank you”. Then scurried off to the front desk to borrow his chosen book.</p><p>Walking timidly up to the reception desk, up to you, Clyde gently placed his book on the counter taking extra precaution to have the cover facing down. <em> She’ll have to see it at some point </em> , he tells himself. <em> Maybe I should take it back. I can just look up porn or something, I probably have one of my magazines laying around somewhere. </em> Caught up in his scrambled thoughts, Clyde didn’t notice you had said something to him.</p><p>“Pardon darlin’?” He blushed, eyes wide that he had let his little pet name slip.</p><p>“I asked how you are going…”</p><p>“Oh! I uh I’m doing good yeah good, you?” Clyde’s eyes glued themselves to the book as you began to pick it up. His heartbeat hammering wildly against his ribcage.</p><p><em> Shit, should I just say it’s for a friend? No, that’s weird. </em> Clyde’s thoughts tripped over themselves trying to come up with any excuse. <em> She probably thinks you're a pervert! </em></p><p>"I’m doin’ quite alright, although these summer days sure could-" Your voice drifted off as you studied the cover. There was a woman, seductively lying on a velvet red couch with her long silk dress slipping over her body, exposing her breasts to the man hovering above her, who looked ready to take one of her perky nipples into his mouth. You bit your lip, cheeks heating up the longer you stared. <em> Holy shit, does he jerk off to these? </em> Gasping aloud, you shook your head to get rid of the thoughts of this giant of man in front of laying above you, before it became too much. Moving your attention back to Clyde, who was shifting on his feet looking a little uncomfortable. “Uh- I-if only these summer days could spare us a moment from the heat” you continued, trying to pass it off as a friendly joke but the expression on Clyde’s speckled face told you he wanted to leave immediately. “Card please?”</p><p>Fishing through his pockets for his wallet, Clyde pulled out the rectangular piece of plastic out and handed it to you. For a moment, you admired how small the card looked in his large paw. Completing the transaction and stamping the book, you handed the items back to Clyde but before you could say anything else, he bolted out through the front door leaving you very hot and bothered.</p><p>Barging through his trailer door, Clyde shoved his back against, huffing out a frustrated sigh. He wanted so desperately to talk to you without it being awkward, and of course the one time he does, he acts like a teenager who can’t even handle seeing tits without getting hard.</p><p>What must you think of him? Just some guy who lives in his trailer and jerks off while he reads porn all day?</p><p><em> There’s no chance now. She’s probably disgusted by me </em>, he thinks flopping onto his couch, book in hand. He looks at the cover and like you, studies it. The more he stared, the more the woman on the front seemed to resemble you.</p><p>Clyde squirmed as the heavy feeling in his pants grew.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, Clyde saw he had a few hours before work, surely he can kill some time by reading?</p><p>Tugging off his boots, he kicked his feet up on the couch and planted them firmly against the cushion. Unbuttoning his fly to let some of the pressure off, Clyde opened to the first page and began reading.</p><p>Only half an hour into reading it and Clyde was already hard as a rock. He had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his undershirt up exposing his pink nipples, stripped his jeans down to his knees and was palming himself through his plaid boxers.</p><p>“Fuck” he grunted. He couldn’t stop thinking about you. You plagued his mind as he read, only seeing yours and his own name in the book and not the characters. He was in deep. And he needed you so badly. Whispering your name as he pushed harder against his cock, a small bead of precum soaking through his boxers.</p><p>The scene in the book was becoming too much for Clyde, so he shoved his boxers down and grabbed his throbbing cock and began stroking it as he continued to read. The more he read, the harder he got and the faster he stroked his cock. He couldn’t take it any longer. Placing the book on his stomach, Clyde squeezed his eyes shut and pumped his cock faster. The way you’re spread out for him. Cunt dripping with need, need for him. He needs you, now. His moans gets louder and louder, as his hand abuses his flushed cock to the thought of the pretty little librarian. The thought of you touching yourself had Clyde’s orgasm hitting him hard, spurting out in ropes and landing all over him, and the book.</p><p><em>The</em> <em>book</em>.</p><p>“FUCK” Clyde jumped up, letting his limp cock slap against tummy causing him to wince, he quickly made work to wipe away the cum which has now stained the pages. “Fuckfuckfuck fuuucking dammit! Are you kidding me!?” He tries to get as much off as he can but it’s no use, it’s now soaked into the page.</p><p>A flood of guilt and shame washes over Clyde as he sits on his couch, shirtless, pants and boxers down to his knees with his cock still a little hard and red at the tip. He groans exasperatedly, collapsing against the cushions of the couch. “I am a pervert”.</p><p>He returns the next day, too embarrassed to finish the book. Walking into the library he immediately spots you sitting idly at the reception desk.</p><p>It was quiet today, hardly anybody in.</p><p>With his head cast down, Clyde tip-toed as best he could to the front desk, shame still burning through him. Placing the book on the desk, he still didn’t look up.</p><p>“Oh hi Clyde” Your sweet voice lulled him to look up at you. The moment his eyes met yours his stomach fluttered. “Returning so soon? You must be real fast at reading” You joke.</p><p>Clyde freezes, wondering if he should say or not. <em> Oh fuck it </em>, he thinks. “I had an accident.” he blurts.</p><p>“I’m-I’m sorry?”</p><p>Clyde sighs, gripping onto his prosthetic arm as the nerves wracked his body. “The book. I got-I got a little carried away while reading it”. He looked so ashamed, if only he could burn the book with his eyes and offer to buy another copy for the library.</p><p>“Oh” you replied, almost a whisper. You looked down to the book and skimmed through the pages until you found the one that had a milky white stain on it. “<em> Oh </em>”. Clyde cringed on himself, silently praying he could be anywhere but here and in front of the woman he’s in love with no better.</p><p>“I can replace it”</p><p>“No no it’s okay, we have a spare in the storage room. Don’t worry about it Clyde really, this sort of situation happens more than you think” Clyde shot his face up to yours, and my god he almost fainted when you winked at him. “Will you come with me?”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“To the storage room. All our erotica books are on the top shelf and it’s too high for me”.</p><p>You were teasing. You had to be.</p><p>Clyde nods and follows close behind you, a little too close but you didn’t mind. Unlocking the storage room door, you lead Clyde in closing the door behind him, bringing him to the back of the room where a large wall of boxes sat crammed together. "It's the third box to the left" you smile. As he reaches up to grab the box of erotica books, you take this time to admire his physique. </p><p>After placing the surprisingly light box on the table beside him, you waltz up to him, a devious glint in your eye making Clyde gulp. "You're so strong Clyde," Clyde is incredibly flustered from your compliment. Standing toe to toe with him, you trace your fingertips over his large chest then slightly push your breasts against him, "So <em> big </em>." Clyde tries to hold back a whimper but he's on the verge of cracking. Yes, he may be strong, physically, but when it comes to you, he's weak. Weak to how you tease him, smile at him, consume his every waking thoughts, his desires. He began to feel lightheaded as all the blood rushed to his cock filling out his pants, and your perfume swirled around him, encompassing himself in you. Just you.</p><p>Then out of nowhere, you make a comment which takes Clyde out of his revelry a bit, "You know Clyde,", you start, playing with a button on his neatly ironed shirt, "our library is startin' up a book club, I think you'll like it." Biting your lip, which catches the attention of the flustered giant you now have trapped between the table and your body, you grab the copy of the book Clyde borrowed and handed it up to him. "Why don't you read something for me now? This could be our own private little book club, so you know what to expect when we open up our proper club." You winked at him, he wanted so badly to reach out and grab you, feel you under his fingers, memorise every crevice of your body, but he just stood there, a whine caught in his throat as he pouted at you like a sad puppy. Then your lips curl into a smirk, "Why don't you start where you left off huh Sugar?". </p><p>The whine caught in his throat involuntarily seeped through his lips as he grabbed the book and flipped through the pages until he found where he had last read, trying to ignore the little strain on the page. "Do I, uh just start?"</p><p>"Mmm yes please" you pushed yourself further into him, Clyde closed his eyes and breathed in, trying not to dwell on how wonderful your breasts felt against him. </p><p>When he regained his composure, he began reading. "'Let- Letting go of Adeline's nipple with a 'pop', Johnathon placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her fervently. Moving his hips slightly to angle his cock deeper into her glistening..." Clyde hesitated, look to you for guidance. "Continue, please" you hum. "... Cunt.'"Fuck! You're such a little slut teasing me the way you do". He growled against her lips."’ You slowly rubbed your hands up and down Clyde's torso, clenching your thighs together to help ease the heat between your legs. As he continues reading, you feel something hard against your belly, looking down, you see the huge tent forming in Clyde's jeans. You glide your hand once more down his torso but continue further down, hooking your fingers around Clyde's belt making him falter on his words. "Darlin'?"</p><p>Your hand then smooths over his obvious erection, Clyde flinching a little at the new contact, biting his lip to stop his moaning but it only made it sound strained in his throat, like a man deprived of this sort of attention. Well, you were gonna change that. "You're so hard Clyde," you looked up at him, trying your hardest to appear sultry. Clyde stared right into your eyes and could tell you were enjoying this as much as he was. "I was right too, I can feel how big you are. I bet you would <em> ruin </em> me wouldn't you?" You moaned just thinking about it and squeezed his hard on. </p><p>"Fuck Darlin', please"</p><p>"Such a dirty boy." You hum wickedly, "getting all hot' n' bothered for the librarian. Pleading her to touch your fat, hard cock. So <em> perverted </em> Mr. Logan". With your other hand, you snake your fingers through his thick locks at the back of his head and pull him into a rough kiss.</p><p>Clyde pathetically whines into the kiss, gripping your wrist pushing your hand further into his erection. "I need ya, I'm tired of jerking off", Clyde begs as you break the kiss.</p><p>"Then be a good boy and keep reading, and don't stop till I say you can."</p><p>Clyde shuddered at your authoritative tone. Picking up the book again, quickly scanning the page to where he was last and began to read. "Um- 'pounding into her, the fragile couch creaking underneath the weight. "This cunt is mine you hear? <em> Mine </em>."' and just as he had said that you grabbed on his erection and squeezed hard making his eyes blown wide and mouth drop open as a strained cry escaped from his mouth. </p><p>"You're mine Clyde." You smirked deviously, loving how easy it was to unravel this man in front of you. "Hm, I didn't say stop."</p><p>"<em> Please </em>"</p><p>"Read." You instruct as you slowly drop to your knees and start to unbuckle his jeans.</p><p>Clyde breathed heavily, beginning to see double from how much blood had run down to his cock which had become impossibly hard. Clyde watched as you rubbed his cock through his boxers, earning a quiet moan before you reached into them and pulled out his huge throbbing cock. Clyde swears he could've blacked out right there, seeing you on your knees all pretty and willing for him as you hold his cock in your hands. "Oh fuuuckk", he gasps, bucking his hips into your face.</p><p>"Do you want me suck your dick baby?" Clyde nodded, tears starting to roll down his cheeks from how overwhelmed he was. "Then read."</p><p>He continues, wanting to please you. "'Johnathon leaned down by Adeline's ear and whispered quiet filth to herrr' <em> oh </em> " you licked a long stripe up the underside of his silky cock. He looked down to you, incredibly turned on from seeing you almost with a feral look in your eyes as you peppered kisses and kitten licks over the tip of his cock. Clyde tore his eyes away from yours back to the book knowing he won't be allowed to cum unless he finishes reading. "'Johnathan snarled under his breath <em> ohhh </em> as he chased his high'. Hmph fuck!" Taking his cock into your mouth, you sucked eagerly moaning as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, the vibrations shooting through Clyde's sensitive cock. "'C-cum for me my sweet! Cum for me' ohhh my fucking-" you took Clyde’s cock deep into your throat, gagging a bit before grabbing onto his balls and squeezing them. Clyde was so impossibly turned on he couldn’t stop himself, shooting his cum down your throat with a bruising force. </p><p>Clyde grips your hair with his prosthetic as he throws the book to ground to use his other hand to push his cock further down your throat. You gagged around him but let Clyde use you as he pleased, he obviously needed it. His chest heaving with every laboured breath, Clyde eased you off of him and helped you up before collapsing against the table behind him. "I'm sorry"</p><p>"For what Clyde?" You ask, wiping some cum off your face that had somehow escaped.</p><p>"I didn't last long. I haven't felt that in such a long time" he says sheepishly, looking down to his softening cock. </p><p>You walk in between his legs taking his heated face in your hands, and kiss him gingerly which Clyde all too eagerly returns. "Don't worry Sugar, we'll have plenty of time to fix that. Besides, I don’t remember giving you permission to cum yet.” You raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk tugging your lips making Clyde sob as his cock jumps to life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>